


Legacy

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: More talking.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 499: Legacy.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Legacy

~

Harry blinked. “All your life? Wow!” 

Draco huffed, his cheeks pink. “Don’t let it go to your head.” 

Reaching out, Harry cupped Draco’s chin, turning him back towards him. “How can I not?” he whispered. “The most gorgeous man on the planet’s loved me all his life.” He grinned. “Forget Voldemort. _That’ll_ be my legacy. The fact that I somehow got you to fall in love with me.” 

Smiling faintly, Draco raised an eyebrow. “Salazar, what romantic nonsense.” 

“Yeah?” Harry rolled Draco under him. “Nonsense, hm?” 

“Yes,” Draco murmured, gazing up at him, his heart in his eyes. “Utter balderdash.” 

~

Harry’s smile faded. “I’d have agreed with you a week ago,” he said, smoothing Draco’s hair back from his face. “But the last few days made certain things clear.” 

“Oh?” Draco’s eyes were molten silver. “Like?”

“One,” said Harry, “romance isn’t nonsensical, it’s brilliant. Two, I’ll probably be ridiculous at times, you inspire that in me. And three—”

“Three?” Draco whispered when Harry paused. 

Harry grinned. “Three, why’re we talking when we could be shagging?”

“That’s not—” Draco moaned as Harry kissed him breathless. 

“You were saying?” Harry murmured. 

Draco sighed. “Sounds good.” He hummed. “My legacy? Corrupting Harry Potter.”

~


End file.
